1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) networks and, more particularly, to a multiple access control system with intelligent bandwidth allocation for wireless ATM networks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid proliferation of personal communication services provided to multimedia portable computers, wireless access to existing networks has emerged as a significant concern. Essentially, wireless ATM has been envisioned as a potential framework for next-generation wireless networks capable of supporting integrated multimedia services with a wide range of services rates and different quality of service (QoS). Expected supported services include constant bit rate (CBR), variable bit rate (VBR), available bit rate (ABR), and signaling control (SCR) for CBR/VBR traffic. Therefore, it is getting complicated to allocate proper bandwidths to different services based on the actual requirements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system to efficiently allocate the bandwidth of the wireless ATM network.